Applications and processes executing in enterprise cloud based environments may be hindered because of a lack of flexible proactive resource scaling. In many situations, applications and processes executing in cloud based computing environments may have to adapt to varying computing resource requirements based on work load and business purposes. Scaling computing resources at the same time usage demand increases may be insufficient because the demand is already occurring before additional resources have been provisioned. Consequently, the provisioning steps required to accommodate the increased usage demands may impact the quality of service or even require a service interruption to complete the provisioning. Service providers may be a choice between expensive over-provisioning of computing resources and reactively scaling computing resources when demand increases occur. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.